Alpha 1.4.0
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 1.4.0 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 28.04.2016 veröffentlicht. Eine Build-Nummer ist nicht bekannt. Changelog Features: * Added possibility to access turrets via Control Panel and switch between turrets (player is not entering turrets anymore but remote controlling them; Mandatory for CV and HV, Optional for BA) * Added new HUD overlay for turrets * Added double-click on block to access from Control Panel * Added new option under Misc Options for enabling/disabling “Easy Anti Cheat” (EAC) to be used on next game start * Grass is now also placed on slopes * Added new enemy Laser Turret for POI * Slightly re-balanced enemy Ion cannon: lower frequency but higher damage. * Added color masks for Truss + Walkway Blocks * Added Status Effects with tooltips to Player Window * Added grouping for "Completed" Blueprints in Blueprint Factory * Added info in control panel to show if a Base/CV has Offline Protection installed * Added some food templates to basic constructor * Added chainsaw + bio fuel to starting equipment (Fresh Start) * Added CV/HV specific acceleration/thrust/torque diagrams for Vessel Statistics window * Added normal thrusters to small constructor (SV/HV) * Vessels: press and hold O to upright a vessel to horizontal position (we will add this auto-rotate functionality to the player drone soon) Changes / Improvements: * Optimizations for decorations: micro stutters should happen less when flying over terrain. * Increased max limit for structures (per Multiplayer playfield) from 100 to 255 * Increased despawn of backpack from 10min to 15min * Increased fuel value of large fuel cell + adapted template * Re-balancing: Increased hitpoint of cockpits, terrain is less damaged by rockets * If core is removed from enemy base, the teleporters stop spawning new enemies. If any new core is set (even a player core), they restart spawning. * Structure info for an entity is now appended and does not overwrite the existing data. Might help to see the history of a structure (Entity Info files can be found here: ..\Saves\Games\*yoursavegamename\Shared\) * Added access button to SV/HV fridge * Adapted physics of free fall: now player should fall more realistically to the ground * Control panel tweaks (deco consoles do not show up in CP anymore, added more groups to CP, e.g. Cargo boxes) * Swapped faction/statistics locations in Control Panel * Added better sounds for many turrets and mounted weapons (fire + reload) * Added better laser shots (volumetric particles) for pulse laser CV * Escape pod now switches thrusters off also for other clients when hitting the ground * Added new smoke effect to drone troop transporter and large drone * Added better color mask for illuminated interior light block * Shader for Offline Protection is now less transparent * Better colliders for turrets (colliders now rotate with barrels) Bug Fixes: * Fixes to prevent disappearing vessels: *# Temporarily disabled orbital gravity also in multiplayer (there were still some problems linked to it - e.g. if a vessel gets dragged down to a planet with no player in it, the vessel was lost) *# Vessels that fell through world are now re-placed on the terrain surface again * Fixes to prevent falling through terrain: *# Added better colliders to terrain *# Since turrets are now remote controlled, exiting turret should no longer lead to falling through terrain * Fixed exploit/grief: Offline Protection could be circumvented / misused * Fixed Constructor exploit (dedicated server): exchange of currently crafted item is not possible anymore * Fixed: CV falls down on planet when exiting its cockpit. CV will now continue to hover in air if it has enough thrusters pointing downwards * Fixed problem that NPCs did not always leave their teleporter in POIs * Fixed problem that NPCs did not walk through doors or 1x1x1 block holes * Fixed several issues of Constructors and Food Processors: *# Crafting progress indicator disappeared when adding items to construction queue while crafting *# No crafting progress indicator, if a non-craftable item was removed from the construction queue before a craftable item got started crafting *# Currently crafted item in construction queue gets red colored if not enough resources to craft more items of this type *# Crafting started-sound played even when item in construction queue could not be crafted and was removed *# Crafting finished-sound played on all inventory changes (item movements) after at least one item has been crafted * Fixed: Player slided on uneven ground when resuming a savegame * Fixed: Wood could take more hits than Concrete and a similar amount compared to Steel * Possible fix for problem that sometimes overwriting an existing Blueprint lead to vanishing of all Blueprints * Fixed: Growing plot could not be destroyed by non-explosive weapons * Fixed problem that drone spotlight was shining through walls in certain situations * Fixed problem with weapon sound loop when switching slots * Fixed several exceptions that appeared on playfield servers linked to decoration bugs * Fixed problem with smoke on destroyed drone that was not drifting upwards properly * Fixed: Some glass textures rendered above water although device is under water * Fixed problem with corrupted save games that sometimes allocated way too much memory on loading * Fixed: Some rocks had holes under their base * Fixed: Deco / trees not visible when making the first landing on a new planet (MP) * Fixed: Deco flowers hovering over the ground * Fixed: Turret Robots missing a wreckage model. For now: Robot is removed during explosion * Fixed problem that POI turrets did not shoot at HVs * Possible fix for sharing violation of adminconfig.yaml * Possible fix for error in 'kick' console command * Fixed error that occurred when quitting a game immediately after entering it * Fixed: Clicking on button in an empty Blueprint factory no longer throws an exception * Fixed Atmospheric Scattering not active after resuming game in space and travelling to planet Quelle: Steam Empyrion News